


I Look Forward to it, Cyar'ika

by TheKeeperofBabyYoda



Series: Clan of Three (Din/Paz) [3]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25866970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeeperofBabyYoda/pseuds/TheKeeperofBabyYoda
Summary: Paz protects Din and the kid, but at what cost?
Relationships: Cara Dune & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Paz Vizla
Series: Clan of Three (Din/Paz) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862461
Comments: 4
Kudos: 139





	I Look Forward to it, Cyar'ika

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lailuva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lailuva/gifts).



> Another prompt from Lailuva, this one is some angst, hope you guys like it.

It happened so fast, an explosion than Paz kept them safe from using his own body to shield them, Din had felt his heart stutter when he saw Paz hit the ground and not get up. He raced over to Paz and dropped down by his side, body trembling. 

“Wake up! Please wake up!” Din begged as he knelt over Pazs still form, the kid was whimpering and holding onto Din’s cloak. “Paz. please don’t do this to me…” Din was gripping Paz’s shoulders.

No response from the larger man, just a deafening silence, Din starts struggling with Pazs armor, trying to get it off, trying to figure out what was wrong. He was praying that Paz was okay, that he was just knocked out.

Cara came running over, hearing the explosion, she kneels on Paz’s other side, helping Din with the armor. “Din…..Are you hurt?” She asks, keeping her voice gentle.

“No, this kriffing dumb ass took the explosion, protecting me and the kid.” Din chokes out, she had never heard him cry before, it broke her heart.

She carefully tried to feel for a pulse, but there was nothing, he didn’t seem to be breathing either. Din must have realized to, but he gripped Pazs under armor and kept sobbing and pleading.

“I hate you, you asshole! Why did you do this!” Din shouts, angry and in pain.

Before he could start hitting the body Cara pulled him away, ignoring his struggling and shouts, he fought her a bit, but eventually slumped against her, sobbing.

“He was protecting you two and he would do it over again if he could.” She says firmly, having to plant herself firmly to hold his weight. She let her best friend cry against her, her heartbreaking to hear the man who rarely showed emotion break like this.

The child was still sitting by Paz, holding the man's huge hand, Cara was about to suggest picking him up, when she noticed the kid was trembling, his head ducked down. He was using his power.

She was about to go towards him when she heard the harsh intake of breath coming from Paz and then the rough coughs. 

Din lets out a choked sound and is back by Paz’s side, scooping the kid up, who has now passed out from the effort. “Kid, why did you do that, my god.” Din mumbles, feeling nervous as Paz slowly stops coughing and groans loudly.

“Din’ika?” He rasps out, Din lets out a choked sob and presses their heads together.

“I'm going to fucking kill you myself if you do that to me again, you hear me, Vizla.” Din says, his threat was weakened by his sniffles.

Cara slowly comes over, “Lets get him back to the crest.” She says, still reeling over what just happened.

Din carefully checks over his son, making sure he was okay, then he checks over Paz, grumbling at all the wounds, the worst were mostly healed though.

Din and Cara both get Paz back to the crest, laying him down on a pile of blankets and pillows, once he is comfortable Cara heads up to the cockpit, leaving them alone.

Din had carefully gotten Paz out of his armor and tended to all the wounds, their helmets were off and Paz felt terrible for the look on Din's face. He looked pale and tears stained his cheeks, his hands were trembling and he looked like he was expecting Paz to disappear.

“Din.” Paz finally says after watching him drop the bandage for the fifth time in two minutes, “Din’ika, look at me.” Paz murmurs, grasping Dins hands in his own. “I’m okay, I’m fine, see?” He brings Dins hand to his cheek, smiling as Din finally meets his eyes.

“You were dead. Y-you were gone! The kid is the reason you are here...You died.” Din curled in on himself a bit, “You were gone and...And I didn’t know what to do.” His voice cracked a bit and fresh tears fell down his face.

Paz realized what Din had just gone through and felt horrified, he let go of one of Dins hands, moving it to his cheek, wiping away the tears with his thumb. Din grabs his hand and holds it there, turning his head to press a kiss to the palm.

He finally tugs Din down to lay next to him and feels his own eyes grow damp when the younger man pressed as close as possible, sniffling softly. He presses a kiss to the top of Dins head, before letting himself rest.

****

A soft coo is what wakes Paz, he opens his eyes as the kid slowly crawls over to lay on him and Din. “Thanks kiddo, I owe you my life.” Paz says softly, hearing a quiet coo in reply, a feeling of warmth and love spreads over him.

“M’ gonna kick your ass once you are better.” Din mumbles from his spot, snuggled against Pazs side. 

Paz chuckles softly and presses another kiss to his head, rubbing the kids ears with his free hand, “I look forward to it, cyar’ika.”


End file.
